


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #81-85

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seventeenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#81: Thomas casually skated over and stood imposingly in front of his laughing boyfriend.<br/>#82: "What the fuck is the meaning of this?" The goalie swore.<br/>#83: "Do you ever think that maybe we goalies are...you know...changed down there?"<br/>#84: "Nothing much, Sedy. Or can I add an e in the middle yet?"<br/>#85: Edler sat up with him, and began deviously lightly stroking Hansen's leg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #81-85

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 81

Schneider giggled and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek once more for luck before the pair split to go suit up for a game.

Kesler scored a goal on Thomas and Schneider had to consciously remind himself to cheer as he watched his goalie boyfriend curse and shake his head in disappointment.

Luongo came in for a break and Schneider happily waddled out onto the ice. Schneider cutely stared his boyfriend down jokingly and Thomas shook his head with a smile. Schneider grinned back and then suddenly there was a huge pause, and everyone went quiet as Nathan Horton lay sprawled on the ice.

In the confusion that followed, Thomas casually skated over and stood imposingly in front of his laughing boyfriend.

Schneider chuckled and finally smothered his chuckles enough to talk with Thomas. "Thoms, why's there a huge swarm of people just to deal with one bad hit?" The goalie inquired innocently and Thomas shook his head in wonder.

"You'd think that someone had just taken out the president, not just Horton." Thomas growled gruffly as the Canuck snuggled up to his side with a grin. "You'd think that someone had caught two of us kissing for the camera attention he's getting." Schneider added snidely.

Thomas chuckled and then grinned devilishly. "How about we test that theory out?" Schneider nodded vigorously and so they did, but still nothing. "I think maybe we need to step it up a notch." The Canuck said mournfully and Thomas licked his lips.

"How? What would we do? Jump on top of the net and start miming...things?" The burly Bruin chuckled and Schneider pretended to think about it.

"Hmm. Naw. I think we'd have to strip, then jump on top of the net and really do things!"  
  
CMS 82

Torres wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and took another deep breath before he rang the doorbell.

A woman answered and she looked the forward up and down, then purse her lips as though she found him lacking in some way.

"Yes?" She inquired politely and Torres grinned. "I'm looking for the Canucks goalie, Roberto Luongo, would this be his place of residence?"

The woman did a double take and then sighed. "Lu, there's a man here for you!" Luongo's wife yelled, and deep in the house a tv switched off.

Luongo slowly ambled out, stretching and yawning as he prepared for another crazed fan or media person.

The Canucks goalie did a double take when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway, a happy grin fixed to his face.

"Yes?" Luongo growled and Torres chuckled and invited him out for a beer. The goalie went and as soon as they were both enclosed in the car, the Canuck began yelling.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" The goalie swore, which was unusual for the religious man.

Torres grinned wickedly and started the car.

"The meaning of this is to fuck."  
  
CMS 83 GNOC #5

Reimer tapped his chin as he thought and then grinned. "Do you ever think that maybe we goalies are...you know...changed down there because of stopping pucks with our legs..."

Bernier grinned and gave his boyfriend a kiss with a drunken giggle.

"I dunno, still functional down there, and that's all that matters to me." The Kings goalie stuck out his tongue as Schneider and Thomas broke off of what they were doing when Reimer tapped on the table.

"Yo guys. Do you think that stopping shots to the five hole changes our...manliness in any way?" Reimer asked and Bernier groaned.

Thomas growled something and Schneider promptly hit the Bruin on the top of the head, lightly of course.

Schneider then began his translation of what the burly goalie had growled.

"What Thoms meant was, we think it may, but because we haven't made a study of our teammates privates, we wouldn't know." The Canuck politely concurred and Thomas grumbled a little more.

"Speak for yourself." Reimer teased Bernier when the Canuck mentioned making a study of other men.

Bernier growled good-naturedly and politely kissed the Maple Leaf into silence.

"I think maybe we should make a study of our teammates, just to be sure." Reimer said thoughtfully and Bernier quipped with a sarcastic grin.

"I think first we should study you to make sure it's not just a one person phenomenon."  
  
CMS 84

Thornton smiled as he stroked the hair of the man lying next the him. As Henrik Sedin slowly awoke to the strangest sensation. The Sharks captain moved his hand away as the Canucks captain yawned.

"Thorny...or can I get rid of the t yet? No? Alright." Henrik sighed teasingly. "Whach ya doing?" The Canuck snuggled closer to the Shark.

"Nothing much, Sedy. Or can I add an e in the middle yet? No? Alright." The San Jose player teased in reply.

"Man, if you add those two nicknames together..." Henrik trailed off with a grin as Thornton raised an eyebrow.

"I think we just need to meet with a guy named Dick and a guy name Harry." The Canuck laughed, continuing the playful banter.

"Also, that teammate of yours Ballard, thrown into the mix." Thornton ruffled the Canuck's hair.

"Yeah that gives us the full set, Horny, Seedy, Dick, Harry and Balls."  
  
CMS 85

Jannik Hansen stumbled against Alexander Edler and giggled. "Yo dude, outta the way man." Hansen mumbled as the pair fell on the bed in a tangle. Edler chuckled as he lay, fully clothed, with his body pressed against his friend and teammate.

Hansen sighed and sat up with a groan. Edler sat up with him, and began deviously lightly stroking Hansen's leg. Hansen smiled and went to get up for another beer when his lips were met with that of his friends.

"What're you doing man?" Hansen mumbled out of the corner of his mouth as Edler pressed against him. Edler didn't reply, he just began disrobing himself and Hansen, and after a moment the formerly reluctant man giggled and joined in with a shrug.

Later the two men lay in bed as the alcohol wore off. "What'd we just do, bro?" Edler inquired in a period of lucidity.

Hansen frowned and then chuckled drunkenly. "I think we just acted on an impulse." The Canuck struggled talk in a serious manner.

"I dunno, I think an impulse just acted on us."


End file.
